Hyena Brigade Meets The World of Halo
This series will be an "alternate universe" story in which the Hyena Brigade is on a ship which is frozen as well as everything inside it. Held in suspended animation, they drift off for about three years (exact time is unknown) and end up in the galaxy in which the Halo game takes place. Let me know what you think and my friend Ethan Miles will be helping me out. Character Profiles Halo Characters Shinobi 116 (Miles) Spartan II one of the few to actually survive the fall of Reach (I can include more info later) He was part of the Seirra program and trained with Master Cheif himself. He is a highly skilled infantry to infantry or infantry to vehicle soldier but has very little training or experience with vehicles. He is highly trained in melee and close quarters and can take on anybody (or anything) in a fight. even so he is not affraid to use his Mk I battle rifle and is an incredible shot as well. He uses active camo commonly but due to Sangheli experimentation he has gained (along with other things) the ability to increase his invisibility to the point of not being detected by anything (maybe not even the force) for a period of time. He wears the Mk VI variant Hayabusa armor and almost never takes off his helmet. This heavy armor variant mixed with the new stronger Sanheli material makes it incredibly strong and light. He uses tactics like intimidation to either cause fear and/or anger in his opponents blurring their concentration to make easy prey. He is fast, agile, and not a character even a jedi would like to be on the oppisite end of a blade with. For some unknown ordeal at reach, he has lost the ability to age almost completely. He is mentaly unstable and can be socially awkward at times and prefers to remain silent on the field which makes him all the more intimidating even so he tends to work alone preferably but is built a soldier and follows orders to a certain degree. His history was extremely traumatizing and he prefers to speak little of his past. He has little to no sense of honor and does whatever necessary to get the job done. Weapons of Choice: Energy Sword Battle Rifle Katana Height: 9ft 6in (he is equiped with a forerunner smart AI known as Paradox 355 who ironically was programed with a sense of humor and tends to balance out Shinobi's less social side) Noble Legacy: This is the Spartan IIII fireteam that Shinobi sometimes interacts with whcih include the following members Skids ''(vehicle expert,pilot:male), ''Orion ''(Heavy weapons:male), ''Meridian ''(rapid fire, female), Daniels (Odst,Sniper:male) Skids is the squad leader, orion and meridian are twins, and daniels is the only non spartan on the team but has enough skill with the sniper to make up for it. Hyena Brigade ''Burner: Burner GreenCharger fought in the clone wars and against the Empire. He was a very skillful clone trooper back on Kamino and always thought his battles through carefully. This is probably why he comes back triumphent after almost every mission. Burner was also dead serious about his squad and success on missions so he never fooled around a lot. Despite this, Burner wasn't shy and liked to spend time with his men. ''Tycho'': Tycho is a Jedi knight who started out as a padwan and served his master Yoda at the time he joined the Hyena Brigade. He made his mark in the clone wars and at the time of the Rebellion. Although he knows a thing or two about force tricks, he prefers to use his lightsaber in combat. ''Josh (Marn): ''Convoy: Convoy was a bit of a loner and somewhat antisocial. Being one of the Null's he was a skilled fight and would kill by any means possible. ''Flash: Flash Flybolter was a clone of a smart, cocky, and playful clone commander known as Hardcase who fough and died at the battle of Umbara. Although everyone's favorite clone is gone, his brother lives on. Flash joined the Hyena at aproximately 7 months after the first battle of Geonosis. Hardly anyone knows about his past and that he was a clone of Hardcass because he doesn't like to talk about his earlier days. Probably because Flash was very upset when Mace Windu killed Jango Fett and that he holds anger towards a lot of Jedi bt he doesn't want others to know this. Before he joined the Brigade he fought many battles with a fellow clone and close friend, Vasto Coldpulser but suddenly lost contact with him as his ship was blown to bits by the destructive vessel, the Malevolence. This is another reason he doesn't talk about his past. Considering this you would probably think he was non talkative and had a somewhat cold personality right? Wrong. Flash was actually a mostly cheerful and playful kind of person who enjoyed to hangout with the men in the squad. Despite his playful trait, he could immediately become very serious when on missions, although he some times makes jokes on the field. Flash has befriended many members of the Brigade. Flash has always loved heavy weapontry such as the rotary cannon, Plasma thrower, Flamethrower, rocket launcher, and Cyro cannon. He was thrilled when he was assigned to the position of Heavy weapontry man by General Fireburst. Flash is also one of the Brigade's best men and loves his work. Flash is also the Brigade's numer one pilot and has been for longer than a lot of men can remember. You can always count on Flash to get the job done. quote: Surviving is one thing, living is another. -Flash (Possibly blames himself for the freezing over of the ship since he was driving?) ''Mavrick: Mavrick Turbo has been with the Hyena Brigade sense a year ago and has proven himself a worthy opponent when saber dueling. His nicknames are "Mav" and "Turbo". Mavrick is a clone trooper and loves to wear phase 1 gear and captain rex gear. He fights with double pistols and clone trooper blaster and will fight along side his Hyena brothers to the end. He is a good friend with all the Brigade and is respected and admired through out all Clone wars adventures. His future began when he was born and growed in the Kamino cities in the outer rim. The Kaminoans noticed his dead on accuracy when shooting in target practice and realized his had great potential. He was genetically altered along with his brother and later regognized squad mate, Flash Flybolter to be just plain better than ordinary clones. He pledged his allegance to the Republic and fought through the clone wars killing one droid at a time as he advanced through ranks. He knows how to get the job done right and always proves to be a valuble allie to the Hyena whenever they needed him. The Brigade later recruited Mavrick after he saved the life of Burner on Mageeto. Mavrick was some what sad when he was shipped out to fight in the war because he realized he was leaving his home, but he knew that his real adventure would take place outside the Kamino's cities. He likes to goof off with his friends when off duty but knows his place and never fools around when he is in the line of duty with the Hyena. "He's the best of the best and is not a clone to mess with. But this is one special trooper and never backs down." -Flash Warrior: After being transfered to the Brigade, Warrior has become one of Hyena's most reliable men. Warrior is very loyal and smart, he always listens to his commanding officer. Warrior loves any weapon he can get his hands on, but his favorite is a darksaber he stole. Warrior is best at close combat and he loves a good unfair fight. Despite being very loyal, Warrior often finds himself questioning his superiors, a trait which made him an important figure for the rebels during the Rebellion. Warrior is an expert pilot and likes to "borrow'" ships from people (which usually end up getting blown up). Warrior can think fast and come up with inventive plans to solve problems. Warrior was taught to use a darksaber first by Pre Vizsla when he was MIA, and later by the jedi in the squad. Warrior may be a clone but he often looks past that and looks at the Mandalorian heritage all clones share. ''Jason: '' The most skilled warior in the galaxy, fast, deadly, quiet, and pretty smooth with the ladies. Jason Morick is the protector of the game clone wars adventures. If he sees trouble he takes it out. If it is some one in diar need of help, or two people are fighting he keeps them from getting hurt. The highest rank in the squad Hyena Brigade, he is not afraid of danger, danger is afraid of him. His history goes back to the old republic. He was also in the Mandolorian wars and ended them. A man so set on finishing everything he starts no matter what it is could be no less than awesome, but if you get on his bad side he will mess you up in so many ways. Jason was a simple bounty hunter, but then he joined the old republic wars as a battalion commander, untill he found out he could use the force. Then he became a jedi took down the mandolorians. He later found out about evil jedi knights that were scheming against the republic. He came up with a briliant plan. He became a sith got so high up in rank to were he was considered a sith lord. Then he could figure out what the evil jedi were planing. Which he did. He found out that they were going to send a thousand sith to the temple and wipe the jedi off the face of the galaxy. So instead he did what he does best. kicking butt. He wiped out the sith by himself. In the past he was given anti age serum he would stay twenty five his whole life. Now comes the Clone Wars. He decided to join a clone brigade called Hyena Brigade. He became a general faster than any one else in the brigade had in the past. He came to be great friends with the leader Burner Greencharger and with a couple of commanders under him Resh Turbo and Joshua Thermoblade. His history goes way into the past and way into the future so long that he is still alive and training. if you see Jason Morick pray that he is on your side or else you might just be in a bloody mess on the ground. He will always be there to save anybody who needs saving. If you ever get in trouble you know who to call. There is so much more to Jason then anybody knows. He never talks about it, but he has more secrets than anyone in the galaxy. He even leads secret units, or so i've heard. So if he spends a lot of time thinking just know he needs to. ''Joshua: '' A careful yet steady fighter, Joshua has trained for almost any circumstance, but never for this. He has heard myths and ledgends about other existances such as the Halo world, but never actually bought into them. But when they get there, he holds on to hope that they can get back. According to his theories, they should be able to get back by reversing the portal in which they entered, and it will be the same time as when they left. He uses choice lightsabers in close combat and a painted felucian long rifle for far combat. He is somewhat of a perfectionist and occasionally freezes under pressure or when thinking deeply. He is very agile and excels at using the force (preferably moving objects, but occasionally mind tricks) Usually the first one to run into a fight, lightsaber blazing, but only after careful thought. He does know when to stand back and go for the longer range shot. When he is thinking, it is more than likely about his origins. He was orphaned all of his life, and only knows he is a Human, nothing else. Episode 1: Found Adrift Coming soon.